


APH Russia Pairing Bonanza

by smuttyandabsurd



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, Coercion, M/M, Minor Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyandabsurd/pseuds/smuttyandabsurd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five short drabble(ish) smut featuring Russia with: America, China, Finland, France and Prussia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #5 – Russia x France

**Author's Note:**

> These are five of my favourite APH Russia pairings in **_ascending order_** (bolded and italicised for stress). I hope you like them.

France was being a deliberate tease the way he dragged his tongue up the length of Russia’s cock but stopped just short of its head. He looked up, mouth still pressed to a cock that was an impressive appendage by any measure, and he drank in the sight of Russia’s usually impassive face twisted now in agonised pleasure.

“Fra-aaaaaance!” Russia whined, squirming in his seat.

 _He could beg a little harder_ , France thought. But he was just as eager to taste more of the cock in his mouth, which felt so hot against his tongue, so impressively thick and hard…

Slowly, he brought his tongue to flick and lap at the frenulum, and Russia groaned, thrusting his hips to rub more of his cock’s head into France’s mouth. France slapped him lightly on the leg.

“Ah ah ah!” he scolded, puffing hot air over Russia’s hard-on (Russia whimpered). “All in good time.”

Russia sank into his chair, and France took it for acquiescence – until he felt fingers twisting into his hair and forcing him down, swallowing Russia’s cock.

“Mmphrgh!” he choked.

“All in good time,” Russia breathed, gently stroking France’s hair with the hand that was not holding him down in a vice-like grip.


	2. #4 – Russia x Finland

Finland’s throat was taut, strained from the burn of vodka, and the pain-pleasured sobs scratching out of his larynx and along the walls of his vocal chords. It hurt even to breathe. He had been winded, his back throbbing from where it slammed on the vodka-sodden table. And now he was sucking in shallow and shallower breaths, until all that came out was a thin keening sound.

Russia’s hand was gripping Finland hard enough for a palm-shaped bruise to form on the surface his milk-white thigh. He was holding Finland’s legs splayed open and thrusting repeatedly into him, sighing his pleasure as Finland mewled and squirmed around his cock.

“It feels good, yes?” Russia whispered in that mild, gleefully childish voice he had. When there was no answer, he pressed again, “Yes?”

Gulping down enough air to ignite fresh pain in his throat, Finland dutifully responded, “Y-yes!”


	3. #3 – Russia x America

“F-fuck!” America panted breathlessly. The back of his thighs slapped thickly against Russia and his ass clenched deliciously around Russia’s cock. It felt good even if he was bent on all fours on some cheap carpet that was scraping his knees and elbows raw. He felt Russia slammed into that sweet, sweet spot in him again, and he uttered another heartfelt, “ _Fuck!_ ”

Russia wished America would be quieter. And wriggle a little less. He was finding it difficult to hold onto America’s hips with all the wriggling he was doing.

They were picking up the pace, his thrusts coming in quick and shallow, barely drawing out of America’s gloriously tight ass before sheathing into it again. And America was egging him on, bringing one of his hands down between his legs so he could pump on his own cock.

“Y-yeah, come on, big guy!” he urged, his voice taking on a long, lazy southern drawl.

America was, annoyingly, the first to come, of course, letting out a happy groan as he spurted his release onto the carpet.

But before he could pull out, Russia grabbed him suddenly by his hand – the one he had jerked himself off with, still stained in his own cum – twisted it in a lock behind his back, and pushed him face first into the carpet sodden with his own mess.

“Ow! Dude, what the _fuck!_ ”

“I’m not finished,” Russia said.

And slowly, he thrust into America.


	4. #2 – Russia x Prussia

Prussia couldn’t say where the line blurred from roughhousing into an actual physical fight. Probably when blood was first drawn, he supposed. That would make him at fault. He had left his fingernails unclipped for too long. But in his defence, he had not meant to scratch Russia so deeply that pinpricks of blood bubbled to the surface. Also, Russia had completely overreacted.

He had been on the verge of apologising – _fuck, shit, sorry!_ – when Russia slammed into his face, breaking his nose with a sickening crunch.

“ _Fucking_ prick!” he gurgled instead through a heavy stream blood.

He spat out a mouthful of blood. Still more gushed from his nose to fill his mouth. He snorted, hacked his throat, and spat again. Blood and spit splattered across sex-rumpled sheets, yet even more was running down his lips and chin. He swiped at it with the back of his hand.

The manic glint in Russia’s eyes faded and panic took over. “I’m sorry!” he gasped, cupping his hands around Prussia’s face. “I’m sorry, look at me, let me see,” he crooned, pressing their foreheads together, Prussia resisting him but slowly succumbing.

As the bleeding subsided, Russia brought his mouth to Prussia’s and the latter grudgingly allowed it. Their teeth clacked clumsily together as they traded saliva and the taste of blood, their lips forming blindly together in wordless remorse.

It wasn’t long before their play slid once more into volatile territory.


	5. #1 – Russia x China

China’s eyes were alight in a shade of burnished gold. The spring mattress creaked beneath his shifting weight as he straddled Russia, and his hands reached up to cup Russia’s face, his eyes staring deeply into him, silently conveying the depth of his ardour.

 _I want you. I love you. I lust for you._ Words did not come easily between them, but what was left unsaid was nevertheless received and reciprocated.

Eager to demonstrate, Russia brought him low and kissed him. China sighed as their lips met, pressed and parted, his breath fanning across Russia’s skin, his fingers tangling into Russia’s hair. As Russia trekked his lips down along the curve of China’s neck, China played with his tresses, twirling his finger round and round a lock of Russia’s pale-blond hair.

“Yao…” Russia groaned, nuzzling into China. Shyly, he peeked up, and their eyes exchanged a few more unspoken words: _Can I… Can we…?_

China smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

Minutes later, he was bouncing up and down Russia’s cock, Russia guiding him bodily and slamming deliciously into him. He moaned and hissed his delight, drowning out the noise of their flesh slapping together. He was wrapped up in all of Ivan; the scent of his hair, the sound of his pleasured groans, his hands digging hard into his hips and, most persistently, his cock stretching and sheathing repeatedly into him, driving him closer and closer to the edge…

“Unh!” Russia suddenly stopped his thrusting and stilled, breathing shallow ragged gasps. His arms wrapped possessively around China as he bowed and fought to catch his breath.

Panting just as breathlessly, China patted him gently on the head.


End file.
